This invention pertains to devices for compact disposition of discarded tire casings and similar discarded material. The particular mode of operation is by baling the material--a mode which is known in the art.
Waste material, such as rags and paper as well as farm crops, such as cotton, hay and stover have been baled for a long time. Such bales provide a compact and convenient form of storage for such materials.
Discarded pneumatic tire casings, however, provide many challenges not found in the baling of other materials. Whereas previously baled materials are relatively uniform in content, tire casings are formed of rubber having steel or similar materials in the bead of the tire. Steel or fabric materials form the plies of the tire. The mere fact of having a material as resilient as rubber tends to keep the form of the casing intact so that a curling of the form into a compact shape also presents unique problems, especially in loading the material to form a compact and firm bale.
Nonetheless, because tire casings also present a substantial problem of disposal, added effort to solve the problem of compacting the casing may be warranted. Tires may be shredded, and in some instances, the shredded material may be profitably recycled. However, the volume of discarded tires is overwhelming and the shredded material is not easily disposed of. Most landfill owners refuse to accept whole casings. When buried, such casings have a tendency to "float" up from the fill and again appear on the surface. Thus, disposal becomes a problem in such a landfill.
Therefore, any successful device for compacting discarded tire casings has become a desirable goal. A complete understanding of the invention may be had from a study of the following specification and the drawings.